


Glasses

by TragicAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Glasses, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers is a Golden Retriever, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlchemist/pseuds/TragicAlchemist
Summary: You find Steve’s glasses and he finds you wearing them.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to write something about Steve’s glasses on Captain America: The Winter Soldier (because he looks so good and cute with glasses), and the canon of how Steve Rogers is a big and adorable golden retriever. I found this picture (the first one) on Pinterest and I almost died from the cuteness, so I had to write this. So basically , fluff. 
> 
> *The picture and gifs are not mine*

You shouldn’t take things that weren’t yours without permission (yeah that was basically what your mother told you when you were little), but heck! you couldn’t help it. 

“Hey Y/N, there’s gonna be a meeting with the whole team an- … ” Steve’s voice startled you when he came in into your room, it was open so he just showed up at your door.

“Are those… my glasses?” he asked with those innocent eyes and curiosity on his face, looking at the pair of glasses in your hands.

“You mean your fake glasses?” you retorted with a sheepish smile. He chuckled, stepping in your room and sitting on your bed at your side. “I found them on the living room, I wasn’t sure whose belonged” you excused.

“I forgot I had those” he commented.

“Yeah, you used them when you and Nat were working undercover right?” you inquired, he smiled remembering. You became part of the team after that mission, when Fury and Tony found you, but you and Nat became good friends since you came into the Tower, so she had told you a lot of things that happened before you arrived.

“Nat thought it look convincing and it could help to go unnoticed” he replied with a soft chuckle.

“Hate to break to you, but you could NEVER go unnoticed Steve” you stated almost laughing. You had an undying admiration for your captain, but what you never planned was that that admiration would transform in romantic feelings, and you wouldn’t admit out loud.

“And why is that Y/N? I’m so bad as undercover agent?” he asked you with a sly smile, you couldn’t define if there was flirt on his tone? And there it was, he let you speechless.

Before you could reply, (or say anything at all) he softly made a gesture for you to give him the glasses, you put them on his hand, and without a word he put them on. It was the most adorable thing you had ever seen (well to be honest, Steve already was the most beautiful human being you had EVER seen, but seeing him with glasses almost gave you a heart attack), and you seriously wondered how someone can look so handsome and at the same time so damn cute? what sorcery is this?!. It wasn’t fair, you felt the sudden urge of hugging him, or kiss him… wait what? You definitely couldn’t do that.

“Gosh! You look like a golden retriever with glasses!” you blurted out, chuckling, then your mind caught up with what you just said. When you looked at his surprised expression, you started to panic. Of course you meant it in a cute way, but then you realized that maybe it was offensive to compare people with dogs… well you loved dogs so for you it wasn’t a bad thing, but yet again, your friends often teased you about your quirkiness.

“I- I mean… you look really cute… NO! I mea-… ” you stumbled clumsily with words, realizing that now you just were making it worse "God… I can’t believe I said that out loud… “ you mumbled, with your eyes fixed on the floor. To your surprise, Steve laughed heartily at your comparison.

"I have to say is the first time someone tells me something like that” he remarked, still chuckling. This made you dared to look at him again.

“I take you said it as a compliment?” he asked with a playful smile.

“Y- yeah! I mean, yes… sorry I blurted that out of nowhere” you apologized shyly.

“No it was… ” he paused trying to find the right word " …sweet" he added with that look, the look! ugh, how you hated “The Look” because it usually made you go weak at the knees, although he probably wasn’t aware he used to do that. Those blue eyes, were a lethal weapon you decided. At this point you wondered if he could notice the (probably) intense blushing on your cheeks.

“Yeah, but "cute” maybe is not the best word to describe a man like you… “ you answered trailing the words. 

"And what word do you think would describe me Y/N?” he question you. He was teasing you?

“Handsome, gentleman… a good man… ” you replied, unbeknownst to you, he noticed the fondness on your voice. He looked at you with his blue eyes filled with tenderness, and a smile you haven’t seen him give to anyone else. He wordlessly took off his glasses, and carefully put them on you.

“Maybe is not a word I would use to describe me, but it definitely describes you Y/N” he said, causing you to stare at him blankly, “you’re really cute” he added kissing the top of your head. He got up heading out of your room, but he stopped at the door.

“Come on beautiful, we have a meeting and the team is waiting. Wait… that’s another word I would use to describe you” he told you with a cocky and flirtatious smile.

When you could finally react, got up to follow him, with a big smile on your face, and his glasses still on.

 

* * *

The next morning, you came into the kitchen island to have cereal, and found Steve reading a book, with his coffee mug aside.

“Morning Y/N” he greeted you, with his signature smile.

“Hey Steve” you answered, glad it was him the first person you saw in the morning. You sat silent beside him, next you withdrawn something from your pocket. It was Steve’s glasses, and put them on, waiting for him to notice.

He felt your eyes on him and lifted his gaze from his book and saw you, a big smile crept on his face, it was so contagious that almost made you burst into laughter.

He was about to say something when Wanda and Nat came into the kitchen to have breakfast, they both fell silent at the sight of you.

“Y/N why are you wearing glasses?” Nat asked chuckling.

“You look so cute! it really suits you” Wanda added sweetly, without word she took a picture of you with her cell phone.

“Wh- Wanda… why, did you just took a picture of me?” you asked half laughing. She smiled you with innocence and took another one.

“Maybe… is just I had to” she winked at you. Nat and Wanda were your best friends, but Wanda could be such a sweet cupcake sometimes. They both sat in front of you, and you continue with your cereal, this time Nat took a picture of you.

“Nat! seriously guys, stop it” you complained, trying to fight the smile on your face. Steve was watching the scene with endearment, and this didn’t went unnoticed to your friends. Nat took some more, capturing different expressions of you, this made you got up to escape from them.

“Come back here Y/N! we haven’t finish with you!” Nat said running behind you.

“You’re crazy Romanoff! Wanda, you’re supposed to be on my side!” you told her chuckling.

“But this way is more fun Y/N” your friend replied, laughing while she ran after you.

Steve could heard you laughing and your friends chasing you out of the kitchen. He shook his head smiling and went back to his book and coffee.

 

* * *

Later that day, Steve heard the notification that he had a new message on his phone. He unlocked the screen to reveal a series of text from Nat, except it wasn’t texts, they were pictures… pictures of you, the ones she took that morning in the kitchen when you were wearing his glasses. He took his time to contemplate you, in the first one you had a surprised expression, the next one was you smiling, you were laughing in the last one, he realized then he had a weakness for your smile… well for everything about you.

“Isn’t she cute? seriously, ask her out, you’ll thank me later Rogers” Nat wrote in the last message. For the first time, he was grateful for Nat’s meddling on his love life. Because you were the girl he had been looking for all this time.

Steve smiled at the screen looking at your pictures, he decided he was going to ask you on a date tomorrow… no, why wait until tomorrow? he thought. Then he went out of his room to head to your door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
